


Running Oblivion

by Kazbaby



Category: Farscape
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Darkfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to stop running and defeat your enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I had something bugging me for a couple days, and I ended up writing this. Thanks to Lithium Doll for the title help. Also for being my moral compass and having me tell people that this isn't a happy fic. *eg* You know it's screwed up now. All mistakes are mine, and all feedback welcome.  
>  **Setting:** AU after DMD

The rain doesn't stop, hasn't stopped in days. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth doesn't go away no matter how much rain water he drinks from his cupped hands.

Pulling his coat over his head, he tries to block the rain from his face. Hoping for at least a couple arns of sleep to rest. Every muscle in his body screamed from the exertions put upon them during the long arns of running over the rough terrain.

He was used to pain, at times he welcomed as if an old friend. It was the one thing that kept him alert right now. He gave up fighting against it a long time ago and now he let it wrap itself around him like an old blanket in the dead of night.

His fingers gripped the handle of the gun tightly. Despite the cold, he could feel himself sweat as it trickled and mixed with the rain gliding down his spine.

The only sounds he heard were the almost gentle rhythmic tapping of water hitting leaves. Everyone it seemed, even the animals residing in the forest, knew better than to venture out tonight.

Everyone, but him. He was fool enough to sit beneath a tree and wait for any sign that he was being followed. His head turned sharply in the direction of a noise killing the quiet that resided within the dark, quickly followed by another. Soon heavy footsteps suffocated the gentleness of the rain, and he knew that they had finally found him.

His body and mind pushed beyond their limits, he couldn't move. No matter how much he tried to command his legs to stand...to run. Even if he did run, he knew he was surrounded all ready. There was no place left to go. No refuge within several hundred metras. He was alone.

He heard as the footsteps began to close the distance between them and his mind raced. His fingers gripping the pistol more tightly. And he smiled.

He wasn't alone after all. He still had her. The one constant in his life beyond Aeryn. But Aeryn had been buried for monens on frozen planet of broken dreams. His friends' good intentions shattered as easy as those dreams, and they had left him alone as well.

The footsteps stopped. All but one.

The closer their owner came, the more he knew that Scorpius had won. The idea that the mother lode of all nightmares was going to use him again, only this time on a universal scale destroyed what little bit of fear he still had centered in his heart.

He wanted to stand and face the half breed, but still his legs continued to refuse his commands.

Even in the dark, he spotted Scorpius' silhouette a moment before the sickly sweet sound of his voice touched his ears.

"Are you tired of this foolishness, John?"

Unable to voice what he wanted to say, John simply stared at the figure that had haunted him for cycles. He saw Scorpius' confusion as he smiled once more for the bastard's benefit before turning his gun upward and pulling the trigger.

The End


End file.
